


Swing

by Nachuu



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, fanfiction based on a filipino love song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 09:38:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12430047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachuu/pseuds/Nachuu
Summary: Law will always wait at their meeting place no matter how many days, weeks, months, or years may passed.





	Swing

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: What the hell did I just wrote at this time!! Please forgive me I'm just high on some energy drink. Seriously I’d just drink a few gulps and I’m pretty much high. Yeah! I actually need to add some frames on my shitty comics and it’s due on Monday and i need to ake up early because meeting. Yooohooo. But the song “Duyan” keeps playing on my mind so this happens. PRIORITIES!!!  Don’t be like me.  I don’t have any future!!!
> 
> Warning: I wrote it at 1 am and finished on 3 am so if you see some grammar mistakes and spelling error you know what to blame. Right folks!!! That freaking M*nster Energy Drink!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece is not mine it belongs to great Oda Eiichiro –sensei so is the song Duyan it belongs Allstar Production!!

 

**_Even though I was just a child it’s as if I already know everything._ **

For a  a mere 15 year old kid, Trafalgar Law already knows many things especially the secret feelings he have for their neighbour, Monkey D. Luffy. Feelings that he can’t convey, for the boy was just a 7 year old kid. There are many things that hinder him for confessing, their age difference and their family status. Law were just a son of a resident doctor whilst Luffy were a son of their country, Dressrosa ruling mayor and lastly their contradicting personality. Law is a very gloomy kid, and Luffy is a literal ball of sunshine. But even so just being with Luffy makes him happy, his presence brightens his day and lifts his mood and if he is not with Luffy, Law could already feel everything monotonous.

It already became their routine, every time Law finishes his class he will wait for Luffy’s class at the other building to finished, they went to the same school but different building. Law on the high school building and Luffy on the elementary building. There he will see Luffy rushing to him with a giant smile on his childish face.

“TORAOOOOOO!!!” he will squeal every time he sees Law. Law hates anyone who butcher his name but it was different with Luffy. He is exempted to his hate list.. Law’s heartbeat quickened when Luffy launch himself to Law, latching his arm around Law’s neck and his legs wrapped around the teenager’s torso.

“Careful” Law reprimand the kid but Luffy only pouted and nuzzle his cheek on law’s neck. Law only chuckle and patted the kid’s head not minding their position.

When there’s no class Law will wait for Luffy at their usual meeting place, the Dressrosa Flower Hill hoping Luffy will come. He didn't wait long as the kid arrive with a bright smile on his face. He really is so beautiful just like the sunflower surrounding them. Luffy wave his hand at Law a large picnic box on his other hand. He can’t still get over at the fact that despite his age Luffy can eat like a grown up man. Law walk toward Luffy with a smile of his own offering to carry the large picnic box.

 

“Ne~ Torao I also brought food for you. It’s rice ball. I know you hate bread so I asked our maid to make some rice ball for you. I will also share some of my meat with you. Shishishi.” Law couldn’t help but fell deeply in love with the kid. He was just so pure. He can’t help but feel special. He not just know what he hates he even willing to share his meat to Law and Law knows how protective Luffy to his food especially his favorite, meat.

“Thank you, Luffy.” He said with a bright grin making Luffy grins back at him, cheek dusted with pink. After eating their food the two walk around the field, laughing and joking with each other. Their hands entwined together.  The two then reached the big tree with a swing tied tightly on the branch. With their hand still entwined the two take a seat at the large plank of the swing enjoying the breeze that hit their face. Law was watching Luffy’s blissful expression with a content smile in his face. Hoping that it will never ends. But like his other wish it didn’t happen. The sun is already setting and Luffy needs to go home. Law walks Luffy to his home making sure that he  go back safely but before they could reach their mansion Law gives Luffy a sunflower. It became a tradition to him, those flower that symbolizes the unspoken love he never dared to utter. Fearing that one day Luffy’s family will know about his hidden feeling and they will going to take him away from him.

**_The shine from your eyes that I cannot forget. Our sweet memories that were now carved on my heart and will never be forgotten. At our meeting place I will still keep waiting for you._ **

Not too long Luffy’s family learned about Law’s feeling to Luffy. The thing he feared the most happens. Many days and weeks have past but they didn’t allowed Luffy to meet up with Law. It breaks Law’s heart his only source of happiness were being forbade to see him. It even come to his mind that it might be the end. Law might never see Luffy again. At the though Law’s tears fall from his eyes. At his young age he experienced his first heart break. Because he was dtill not an adult he couldn’t do anything and it frustrate him.

One day Luffy’s grandfather, Garp visited their house to talk with him about Luffy.

“Law, Luffy is just still a kid. He may just confused his infatuation to you for love.” The old man said to Law. Law couldn’t speak as if his tongue has been cut. The words hit him. Right Luffy is still just a kid, seven years younger than him. “We need to do this. I don’t want for him to end up hurting. You too. You’re feelings to my grandchild might be infatuation as well.” And with that Law frown angrily. How dare him to doubt his feeling to Luffy. Law already open his mouth to explained at the old man that it is not just infatuation but Garp raised his hand to stop him. “Can we make a deal?” Law nodded. “I will take Luffy with me on my home village and if a few years have passed and Luffy and you still feel the same we will not going to stop both of you. Is that alright with you?” Garp asked. Law nodded. He will not back down to this. If the Monkey family were testing he is ready and he will not fail this. He will going to show it to them that what he feel to the younger Monkey were real.

“I accept he deal.” He agreed with a lot more conviction.

And after that just a week past Garp took Luffy with him and left Dressrosa leaving Law alone and heart broken at their meeting place swinging at swing alone.

**_And as I grow up the feeling of nothingness remains at me. The feeling of being incomplete and nothing will ever make me complete ever again. Is it fate or the heaven already planned it._ **

Ten years have passed but Luffy still not coming back but Law never lose hope.He keeps waiting and waiting until Luffy came back. He always stared at the vast sea hoping that Luffy were at one of the ship, going back home to Dressrosa. To him. He keeps coming back at their meeting place hoping to see him with his wide, bright grin plastered on his face, rocking back and forth happily on the swing.

There’s still no news  about Luffy and at that moment Law were not sure anymore if he will going back, not sure anymore if they will going to see each other again. He’s always asking himself if how and where he could find him. Many months and years he have endured the loneliness he feel, the urge of wanting Luffy back in his arms again. He’s been enduring it since the beginning. Law sometime hope that he had wings of his own so that he could already fly wherever Luffy was. There are times that Law forgets the present and lives at past, remembering when Luffy was still with him, laughing with each other without a care in the world because at their young age fate already played with them. He didn’t know what to do anymore. Always askng himself if how long he needed to wait for the right time for them to meet again and reminisce their past together with a smile in their face... or it will become a dream that will never come true.

**_The shine from your eyes that I cannot forget. Our sweet memories that were now carved on my heart and will never be forgotten. At our meeting place I will still keep waiting for you._ **

At the Flower Hill of Dressrosa where the sunflower blooms, the big tree where the swing tied tightly a young man could be seen sitting at the swing, eyes closed, basking at the warmth ray of the sun as he swing gently back and forth, humming softly at himself. There is a single bloom of sunflower tuck behind his ear as he heard the rustle of the grass he slowly open his eyes to look at the new comer. There standing with wide eyes was Trafalgar Law. Never blinking afraid that if he ever do so he will disappear. Luffy gave him a wide toothy grin, squealing his nickname for hi affectionately.

“Torao~” Before he could stand from the swing Law already run to him and launch himself at him making them stumble and swing violently but neither of the two paid attention to it as the only things on their mind was to be in each other arms again.

“I missed you.” Law sobbed, wrapping his arms tightly at the younger man, afraid that it was all an illusion. Luffy wrap his arm tightly at Law also, laughing his unique laugh that Law missed so much. 

“Shishishi. I missed you too, Torao.” Luffy answered. Law pushed Luffy gently cupping Luffy’s face with his hand, his thumb rubbing affectionately at his cheek. Law stared at Luffy’s eyes, conveying all his feelings to the younger man. Luffy leans on the touch, enjoying the feeling then finally Law spoke.

“I love you, Luffy and Welcome back.” Law finally said those three words and Luffy’s answer makes his heart soar happily and lean down to claim those red plump lips with his own.

“I love you too, Torao and I’m home.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I will actually end this where Law keeps waiting but since I also hate bad ending I added the last bit. Okaaaayyyy my head is spinning and spinning already and also my stomach. If you are curious about the song I used, It’s a Filipino love song just type Duyan on youtube and voila!!!
> 
> Duyan means Swing (those thingy on the playground where you swing back and forth lalalala)
> 
> BYEEEEEEEEE!!!!


End file.
